Interveiw With a Shanpire
by Candra C
Summary: WE get to pick the brains of our fav vamps. Or, make them do fun things.
1. Chapter 1

Interveiw With a Shanpire

Wolfgal: This is wolfgal, people! Hear me roar! *Howls* OK, I was a little off. Sorry. :) Oh well, close enough. Anyway, this is a little fic that I will mess around with when I get bored. I'm mostly working with my story, "What If?" Which is coming together nicely. Any way, I will work on this one once every time a cupple people review.

Larten: What are you doing to me now, woman?

WG: Wouldn't you like to know? ;) Besides, it's not just you. I get to mess with you, Darren, Evra, The Princes, Arra, maybe Seba, and definitely Steve. I'm really gonna mess with him. -_-

Steve: Oh yeah! You like me instead of Creepy Crepsley?

Larten: O.o NOOOO! *Hugs WG protectively*

WG: Haha! No. I ment mess with you as in causing you bodily pain. Yup, that will make me happy.

Darren: Do we have to do this? I really don't want to.

WG: Yes, you do. Now, let me lay some ground rules that all must follow for this fic to happen. Otay? Otay.

1) Ask a question or dare any of the characters to do something, and I will do it as long as it doesn't go against my morals.  
>2) Rule 1 part 2 does not effect Larten if it involves him doing anything I disagree with. He is mine. Sorry, not really.<br>3) No boy/boy, girl/girl. That's just not my thing. 4) Hurry up and review already! I will try and do a chapter per review in the poster's name.

You are aloud to ask me to kill Debbie or Arra. I will comply.

Arra+Debbie: *Glares* I hate chuuu.

WG: I know, Arra, guess what! Larten likes meee! Hahaha! Debbie, you are aloud no where near my adopted vampiric son.

Larten+WG: *Hugs*

Larten: *Smiles*

WG: *mouths, "Oh yeah"*  
>Audience- Arra+Debbie: AWWWWWW!<p>

WG: One more thing, the tittle is a rip off of Anne Rice's, "Interview With a Vampire". It's a really good movie and if you hate sparkling vampires,(which I could bring into the story to cause pain to if asked nicely), I suggest you watch it. And I don't own CDF. That would be Darren Shan the author.

Darren: Ummm. . .

WG: Not you, your maker! Review and ask!


	2. Chapter 2

**For ferretgirlsz**

*Vampires and WG are all in a family living room in Vampire Mountain, watching a sad excuse for a movie.*

TV: About three things, I was absolutely sure! First, Edward was vampire. Second, there was a part of him, and I don't know how dominant that part may be, that thirsted for my blood! And last, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him!

All present: AHHHHHH! *kurda does girlish scream*

Kurda: That vampire knows how to dress! And he has built in sparkles! Oh My Gosh!

Darren: This is just sad.

Debbie: I like Bella!

Vancha: I'm sure you do. *high five's Mika*

Larten: There are vampires in this movie? Where? Are they talking about the fairy princess?

WG: I'm sorry, but yes, he's supposed to be a vampire.

Larten: AHHHH!

Vancha: Now who's the fairy princess?

WG+Larten: *Glares*

Arrow: Who the heck made this?

WG: Her name is- *interrupted*

Arra+Debbie: Stephenie Meyer!

Larten: You know about this? Thank goodness I left you.

WG: I agree, Larten. And that's not the worst part. There are books too.

Mika: This has been the only moment in time I have been happy I can't read.

Debbie: I can! *reads all four books out loud in five hours.*

Darren is hiding behind Arrow, who is hyperventilating. Larten is holding WG's hand very hard from fear. Vancha is asleep. Mika is glaring at Kurda who is fluffing his hair and throwing glitter all around. Evra is laughing about how happy he is to be a snake man. Arra and Debbie have been locked in a closet. Together. Let's leave them there.

Steve: That was more evil than I am! Seriouly, kill me now!

All: OKAY!

Steve: Just kidding! * hides behind the books, which now has a shuroken in it.*

Vancha: I was asleep and I still heard it! I think I need to throw that book in the sunlight!

WG: It'll sparkle. :/ * turns room into a therapy room and has a couch for each vampire and a yoga mat on the floor for Steve.*

WG: I am Dr. Wolf. I will go through and let you tell me how you feel about what you just saw and heard, tell you how to possibly feel better, than charge you an enormus fee. Larten, you're already paid for. ;) Darren, you have a discount.

Kurda: I wanna go first! Ooh! Ooh ooh me! Please! I need to let me feelings out to the whole world!

WG: Uhm okay, Kurda. What do you need to tell to us?

Kurda: *suspenceful pause* I am TEAM EDWARD! I love him and his sparkles! He's so attractive! I hate Bella so much for taking my place!

All: o.o

Mika: Can I kill him?

Vancha: I didn't really need to know that.

Darren: I should have let Steve die and saved myself.

Steve: *pops up from behind books* HEY! *surokin flys by face*

Larten: There is not much to say to that other than that I hate you. That is a hard thing to accomplish, but you did it.

Darren to Evra: But annoying him is easy.

Larten: My assistant forgets I have perfect hearing. -_-

Seba: Wow, Kurda. I knew you you needed help but...

WG: Anyway, I will get you on some meds straight away. Like now. *tosses pills at blond vampire*

Arrow+Mika: *looks at each other* We feel, like we've been devamped.

Mika: my powers of emo can't work on this! HELP MEEEEEEE!

Arrow: Dude, chill *steals Mika's wallet* Where is it?

Mika: Where's what?

Arrow: Your man card. Oh, sparkly vampires took it!

Mika: -_- You really didn't say that.

Paris: *snikers* Mika, you were porned!

Mika: You mean PWNed, right?

Paris: Oh, yes that's it.

Larten: What do those word mean?

WG: Er, PWNed means owned, or disrespected. The other one is rated M. Sorry, I'll tell you later.

Larten: I do not want to know...

Arrow: I actually liked it. And Kurda, TEAM JACOB all the way! I mean, Edward left. What kind of a guy is that?

Mika: Dude, you actually care? Next thing I know, you'll be asking Taylor Lautner to howl for you and you shooting your underwear at him! You disgust me! *punches Arrow* You went to the dark side! With him! *points to Kurda* *Kurda waves back.*

Seba: Calm yourself, Mika. It will be alright.

Mika: Why are you so calm?

Seba: I had to train Larten. Nothing scares me any more.

Larten: -_-

Darren: *sniggers with Evra and Kurda*

WG: *tries to glare but ends up laughing.*

Larten: *looks at WG* Not you as well!

WG: Sorry darlin', but you got burned!

Paris: What is with all of the confusing "hip" language in this fic?

Evra: Broski, no one says "hip" any more...

Vancha: *starts moving his body rapidly*

Darren: What are you doing?

Vancha: I am using hip language and writing words with my hips.

All: Ooookay...

WG: Alright, I digress. What do we all think of this new series? Each person please give a comment.

Seba: I do not care.

Paris: I was down with that. *lies on floor to show how "down" he is*

Evra: It doesn't bother me. I'm not a vampire!

Darren: Bella makes Debbie look nice.

Larten: I feel as if I need a hot shower.

Arrow: I liked it. I'm team Jacob. He's so cool and frickin' funny!

WG: Actually, he's hot.

Larten: Whaaaa?

WG: His temperature runs at 110*f...

Larten: Oh, that is ok then.

Mika: I feel that I need to wash my entire body with soap, wash my clothes with black dye, and hit something to feel manly again.

Kurda: I wovie you Edward! I will marry you and then you can bite me! EDWARD!

WG: Oh my, okay, let me work my way down the list. Seba, funny. Paris, get off the floor, it's dirty! Evra, good for you. Darren, you won't have to worry about Debbie for long! Larten, I'll get you a towel. (I typed that with a straight face) Arrow, I agree that Jacob is best. Mika, grow up. I agree that Edward it dumb, but honestly, no reason to act like you're five years old. Kurda, you need help. Not mine, some other person's who will put up with you.

Seba: *smirks*

Paris: But I am down with that!

Evra: I know, right! *is happy with snaky self*

Darren: What does that mean?

Larten: *blushes*

Mika: *Puts on black eyeliner* I am a man! I am a man!

Arrow: Team Jake!

Kurda: Team Edward!

Arrow: Jacob!

Kurda: Edward!

Arrow+Kurda: Your team sucks! *Arrow tries to hit Kurda with a shovel, but Kurda attacks with his man bag*

WG: Why did I do this?

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! I hope you like this, and I'm just warning now, no beta, spell check craped out and I can't spell the name of the weapon that flys at Steve. Sorry. This is my goof off story, like I said. I hope you like it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**For heidtiger and SB1. I needed a longer chapter. ;) If you like Steve, skip the first part of this chapter to the blue line. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Mika: *Drags Steve out by his ear screaming*<p>

Steve: No! No no no! Please, anything but my manhood!

Arrow: What manhood?

Steve: I had make Darren's nephew somehow!

Darren: Imma frickin' kill you! *tries to stab Steve but is held back by Larten*

WG: Darren, don't worry. A wonderful person has asked me to make sure that Steve can no longer have children. :)

Larten: This is going to be fun.

Seba: Remember, go hard. Just like I always told you!

Larten: Seba, you are embarrassing me!

Kurda: Don't worry, Stevy! I have rainbow band aids!

Steve: Rainbow? Why couldn't they be a guy color?

Kurda: BECAUSE RAINBOWS ARE PRETTY! *spazzes out*

Steve: OK!

Paris: Steve, you are in for a world of hurt.

Mika: Hey, Larten, if you want you can borrow my black spiked steel toe boots. I would be pleased to know they're going to a good cause.

Larten: Ah, thank you sire. Most appriciated.

Vancha: Get a good one in!

WG: Ok, lets do dis!

Steve: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Larten: This is going to be fun! *smiles evily* *Arrow, Mika, Vancha and Darren hold Steve down.*

**BOOM**

Steve: OWWWWWEEEEEEIIIIII!

Darren: Hahaha! Shut up numb nuts!

Vancha: That was audible!

Larten: Quite satisfying. :)

WG: Oh, that made me giggle.

Kurda: I have the PWETY Rainbow band aids!

Steve: OW *lies in agony on floor* I'm not on that side of the rainbow you dumb vampire!

Mika: I don't think you can have a side of the rainbow now...

Arrow: Dude, I'm not ever gonna mess with Larten. Ever.

Larten: In all due fairness, I really hate him.

Arrow: Yeah, I guess. Just give Mika his boots back please.

Larten: *gives boots back*

Mika: Thanks. I have to wash them first. I'll just wear my black and blacker black Vans for now.

Seba: Larten, you make me so proud.

Larten: Uh, thank you Seba?

Seba: You are welcome.

Paris: You just did vampire kind and Crepsley fangirls over the world a huge favor.

Larten: I have fangirls?

WG: Yes, but I'm the most important. *fights off Crepsley fangirls and snarles*

Larten: Good to know. Do I have my own club?

Darren: Really? The saga is named after me, but all the fangirls are for him? Why?

Evra: Because he's a bit cooler when it comes to the vampire thing, broski.

Darren: -_-

Larten: Thank you, Evra.

Evra: Also, all the people who like him should be in jackets that make you hug yourself. All the normal girls like Darren.

Darren: You know it, bud.

Larten: Evra, I will talk to Mr. Tall about letting you feed the wolfman this week.

Evra: O.O I'm sorry!

Steve: Can I get some ice?

All: No! GO DIE IN A HOLE, NOBODYLOVESYOU!

Steve: *passes out from pain*

* * *

><p>Debbie: Darren, thank you for letting me out of the closet.<p>

Darren: We all knew you like Arra, Debbie.

Debbie: Yeah, she's a cool gal. So, where's the flat surface to lie on?

Darren: Uhhmmm, what?

WG: Debbie, come here!

Debbie: I don't wanna! I wanna suck Darren's face off! * is dragged by all vampires off Darren to WG*

WG: I want to kill her in an interesting way. Something ironic.

Larten: Kill her with snakes. She didn't help Shancus.

Evra: Snakes wouldn't touch her. But good idea.

Darren: I just want her dead.

Debbie: DARREN!

Darren: *hids behind Seba*

Vancha: Make her get really drunk and-

WG: Vancha, teen rated.

Vancha: Sorry. I've been hanging out with your friend Allie.

WG: What's that supposed to mean?

Vancha: NOTHING!

Arrow: Death by monster truck!

Mika: Death by sterio!

Kurda: Death by fashion crisis!

Paris: Death by nosebleed!

WG: Nose bleed?

Paris: Nose bleeds hurt!

Evra: Have her get mugged by prostitutes!

WG: I got it!

A moster truck blaring Three Days Grace 'I hate everything about you' runs over Debbie wearing missmatching clothes in the face, making her die of a nosebleed.

WG: Everyone happy? I think I got almost everything in. You have no clue how hard that was to put together.

Darren: My hero! *hugs WG*

WG: Love you too, Darren. :)


	4. Chapter 4

For Darcy Chambers. Oh, and fan reader, I think of Mika as a little emo kid, and Kurda is a dumb blond. :) i hope that cleared it up for you. He's very confused.

* * *

><p>Mr. Tiny: Really, you should know that holding down Destiny is not a smart thing to do.<p>

WG: I'm going to have a lot of bad karma.

Tiny: Karma is my revenge. Yes, you will.

Darren: I'm taking no part in this!

Larten: Darren, stop your whining and get the freaks out here! We cannot hold him for long! He is going to roll away!

Vancha: Dude, what do you EAT? You weigh like 500 pounds!

Tiny: That is none of your business!

Mika: Could you even sit up if we let you? Or are you too big?

Tiny: I could.

Arrow: I'm getting this guy a gym membership for Christmas. He needs it. *flexes tatoo (for RP)*

Kurda: At least you're giving me an excuse to throw out that suit and give you a makeover. Honestly, your who ensemble is clashing! Now, it's all dirty. i'm thinking pink. Yeah, pink is your color!

Tiny: Nooooooo! *rolls around and breaths in exaustion*

Larten: Hurry up DARREN!

Darren: OK! Evra!

Evra: *lets out swarm of freaks to attack Tiny in cruel and unusual ways.*

Little People: * Attacks by jumping on him*

Paris: Karma for karma. How ironic.

Seba: I never liked those things...

Evra: Get 'em snaky! *snake curls around Desmond's fat neck*

Rhomis: Imma eat you! GET IN MY BELLY!

Tiny: I am bigger than you!

Gertha: *takes a really big fluffy pillow and smacks him with it*

Alexandar Ribs: I'm going to need a candy corn. I can't battle destiny on an empty stomach, and that should fill me up.

Mr. Tall: *Steps on Desmond's fingers* Sorry! It's sometimes hard to see what us going on down there on Earth. I TOTALLY didn't see your hand. *lies*

Larten: This is going to get very violent...

WG: True. Ok people, lets rap it up, it's 1:38 A.M.

Freaks: *get together and rolls Desmond down a hill screaming*

Tiny: *Rolls off cliff* Team Rocket Blasting Off AGAIN! Oh wait, that's Pokemon. AHHHHHH!

Darren: I'm glad that's over. I really didn't like him.

WG: I don't think anyone did. Oh well.

* * *

><p>For Fan Reader and Evelina A<p>

* * *

><p>WG: I really don't wanna do this. Why should he get rewarded? He's evil!<p>

Steve: Evil is live backwards.

WG: You had to point that out why?

Larten: I think it would be fun. Too much of a good thing as it is.

Darren: Steve has fangirls? Come on! Everyone but me has a fangirl?

Mika: Smileheathalynne

Evra: Cookiemonster328

Vancha: Freakee4Vancha

Arrow: Roxy Pony

Steve: Apparently this Fan Reader. I like her. *Call me!*

Larten: Do I even need to say mine?

WG: Yes. Yes, you do. :)

Larten: *sighs* Wolfgal97.

WG: EEEEEEEPPPPP! Sorry! Fangirl broke out.

Darren: Where's my fangirl? Really? No one? I NEED LOVE TOO!

WG: Just shut up so we can get this over with. Ok. Let in the crazed Steve fangirls!

Fan Reader=FR: Attack my love!

SFG: *Steve Fan Girls run after Steve in multitudes, causing the ground to tremble. FR leading the way on a pure black horse yelling MINE!*

Steve: Come to PAPA!

All Vamps: EW!

Steve: Looks like Imma fangirl pimp! *surrounded by fangirls and ridding double with FR*

WG: My turn! Hey, LARTEN FAN GIRLS! Come and get it!

LFG: * Larten Fangirls about 10 times the size of SFG's run in yelling "THIS IS WAR" led by Evelina*

Steve: AHHHH! My love, Fan Reader, save me!

FR: OKAY! :D *rides off with Steve while SFG protect them while Evlina shoots a crossbow at Steve screaming, " YOU KILL EVERYONE WHO'S AWSOME AND CUTE"*

WG: Well, I gave the Larten chicks a chance. Now go away, he's mine! GRRRRR!

LFG: Nooo! Jerk.

WG: I have never claimed to be nice! Go away! *shoves LFG out the room* It's okay, they're all gone!

Larten: Are you sure? *comes out from behind other vampires* The last time, one tried to get my shirt off!

WG: They did WHAT? IMMA KILL YOU YOU (has been edited for teen rating).

Larten: It is ok. You are my favorite. You are not controlling what I say.

WG: RIGHT. Good answer. But, I'm allowing one to stay for a little bit.

Larten: Please tell me it is not-

WG: Evelina!

Eve: *freezes in shock* AAHHEEEEEE! It's Larten friggin' Crepsley! *glomps*

Larten: Evelina. How... nice to see you... again.

Eve: You are so amazing and I love you! (A/N: this is killing me!)

WG: DOWN GIRL! Calm yourself, you are a guest.

Eve: Yeah, I'm sorry. He's just so awsome. Yah no?

WG: Yeah, I know *dreamy face* Anyway, let me introduce you to the vamps. Evelina, this is Darren, Vancha, Mika, Arrow, Seba, Paris, Gavner, Kurda, Paris, and somewhere around is Arra. I hopfully lost her. Evra went for a nap.

Eve: *stares at all the vampires with an "ohmygosh" face* I'm in the same room as the Shanpires. That is so awsome! *Proceeds to hug random vampires* I love you all! Accept for Arra.

WG: Yay! I hate her too!

Larten+Darren+Vancha+Mika+Arrow: Oh no, not her again!

WG: What did she do to you?

Mika: She kidnaps us in her fic in progress.

Arrow: Why does the author Darren Shan not stop you people from torturing us? WHY!

Eve: Because we'd do it anyway?

WG: He didn't care when Hollywood butchered the movie...

Eve: I know, right?

Darren: We have a movie?

WG: Yeah, you get played by this nerd kid and fall in love with a monkey girl.

Darren: O.O

Eve: Larten is played by John C. Reily.

Larten: I look like a teddy bear!

WG: But we all know how awsome you are, honey. It's gonna be okay. Vancha, Mika, and Arrow arn't even in the movie.

Gavner: What about me?

WG: William Defoe.

Gavner: Bless you?

WG: The guy who plays green goblin on Spiderman.

Gavner: You gotta be kidding?

Eve: Sorry. So, Larten, how tight are you and wolfgal?

Larten: She's my mate.

WG: Yup, permanently. -_-

Eve: Oh. Sorry. :(

WG: Would hugging him again make you happy?

Eve: *nods*

WG: Go ahead.

Larten: Now I have two of them. *hugs*

Eve: Ok, I'm happy again!

WG: You know what's really sad? The only cute guy on the movie was STEVE! Do you know how unfair that is?

Eve: ... Yeah.

WG: Well, on that happy note, lets close up. I need more dares and questions please. Sorry, I kinda think the beginning of this chapter sucked. Anyhoo, it's all good. Embrace the suck. Thank you Evelina for co-hoasting. *WG kisses Larten*  
>Yup. It's all good. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

For Ozuma thy Awsome, and SmileHeathaLynne. Yes, I know, it has been forever. I had school get out, I met old friends, and I had on old friend die. Cut me some slack. Updates on WI will be coming too. 3 you all!

OH! By the way, Darren Shan must read my fan fics because I read his new book Oceans of Blood which is amazing! And in it, Larten gets drunk and writes Arra a song like in Darren's Halloween. Ok Darren! If you are reading this, *prays* then PLEASE either let me write a chapter for the next Larten Crepsley book or use my real name! PLEASE!

Fan Reader, do you have an account? TVF is for The Vampire Files. They are all by Roxy Pony and Stay Beautiful1 often does it with her. They are both great writers.

WG: Ok, back. In this chapter, we will be killing R.V. It will be doing the world a service.

Darren: Agreed! He creeps me out.

Larten: He tried to kill me. Redemption sounds fulfilling.

R.V.: Dude! I am the awesomest awesome Vampaneze ever! You all tremble in my-

Mika: Shut up.

R.V.: Ok... :(

Arrow: How are we going to do it? I hate his kind! Make it painful! Actually, can I do it? Please?

WG: Sure. Why don't you guys just battle to the death. It sould be pretty fast.

Larten: I kind of wanted to do it, but that is fine by me sire.

WG: It's ok Larty. You can snuggle with me.

Larten: Larty? Really?

Darren: LARTY! HAHAHA!

Larten: Shut UP SHAN!

Darren: Sure thing... Larty.

Larten: Mr. Crepsley to you. *glares*

Mika: It's ok Larten. Remember when everyone had to call me "Mika of The Howl"? That was horrible. Larty is not as bad. Ok, I lied, it's worse.

WG: Mika, lay off or I'll snap your Black Opps disk.

Arrow+Mika: You wouldn't!

WG: *gets out disk* chill or be chilled.

Arrow+Mika: We're chilled.

Arrow: Ok, R.V. what is your weapon choice?

R.V: *looks at hook hands* Are you blind?

Arrow: Shut up and fight!

R.V: Can I take a rain check?

Arrow: NO! -_-

R.V: Ok! Jesh, no need to yell!

Arrow: *stabs R.V.*

R.V.: OW! *dies*

Darren: Well that was fast. And boring.

WG: Shut up. I'm hungry and can't think.

Mika: Lets go get some-

Larten: If you say bat broth!

Kurda: SALAD! I have GOT to keep my figure!

Mika: I was going to say pizza.

Darren+WG: YUM! nom nom.

Larten: I may try it.

Kurda: That is not good for you. I may just have a slice.

Arrow: Oh heelz yes!

WG: Pizza it is. Ok, we are going on pizza break people. Then, snogging!

Mika: Bless you?

WG: No, tell me you know what snogging is?

Mika: No clue.

WG: Larten, I need you to demonstrait.

Larten: Yes m'am.

WG+Larten: *make out*

Larten: I like snogging.

WG: Good, 'cuz we're having a snogging contest in just a minuet.

* * *

><p>Joining me for this chapter is:<p>

SmileHeathaLynne = Heatha Cookiemonster328 = Cookie Freakee4Vancha = Freakee

WG: Ok, in this part, the next few guest will be going against me with their respected loves to make out the best. In which you get to vote on who was the best. Yes, I am biast. VOTE FOR ME! :D

Heatha: Totally not fair! People, vote for me. It's MIKA I'm kissing here! Do you know how scary that would be for a normal non-Heatha person?

Cookie: Just happy to snog Evra. Snog snog snog.

Evra: Same here Cupcake!

Darren: Evra, she took your man card!

Cookie: Just go and be fangirless. (yes I know you love him SB1)

Darren: You are so mean to me! *runs off crying*

Larten: Now that that is over, *sweeps up WG*

WG: Larten, the competition hasn't started yet...

Mika: Larten, we all know where you and wolfgal would rather be.

Larten: *turns red* Shuttup. : /

WG: *glares*

Heatha: Mika, if you want Jello- (megafic reference)

Mika: Ok, shutting up!

Vancha: Mika, you got your man card stollen.

Mika: They never gave you a man card. I made copies of mine.

Freakee: Not cool. Heatha, get control of your man.

Heatha: At least mine is a man. :)

WG: Oookay, before anyone kills lets start the compotition. Evra and Cookie first.

Evra smiles gently to Cookie and takes her hand. They step closer together, heads touching. Their lips brush over each other as they work their way deeper and deeper into the kiss. Finally, the need for air forced them to stop, but they were both smiling.

Vancha: Cookie, has his tounge ever gotten stuck in your throat when you were frenching?

Mika: *almost smiles*

Heatha: *snickers*

Evra: No it hasn't because I can control my tounge unlike some green haired Vampire Princes.

Cookie: No it hasn't

Freakee: Vancha, try not to be rude. I know it's hard for you, but...

WG: NEXT! Mika and Heatha. Go for it.

Heatha smiles innocently and is enveloped into the arms of Mika who lifts her chin up and presses his mouth to hers in hungry passion. Heatha smiles as his breath warms her. And even after their time is up, they're still going at it.

Arrow: Mika, nice one. Never knew you to be a big ol' softie.

Mika: -_-

Heatha: *pimp slaps Arrow* Don't you ever just SHUT UP?

WG: Ok, lets not kill other vampires. Freakee, Vancha, you're up!

Freakee puts her name to use and use her finger to signal him to come over to her. Vancha spits in his hand a great green glob and fixes his hair. He then walks with swagger over to her and goes in hard for Freakee's lips. So, the makeout got a little to much and security was called in to break them up before anything other than their jackets were removed.

Darren: GET A ROOM!

Evra: We're just eating cookies! *Is eating cookies with Cookie, who nods*

Darren: Not you, them *points at Vancha and Freakee who are trying to get back together*

Mika: I have no comment

Heatha: Good

WG: Well, one couple left. Come on over here, baby.

Mika: *spits out beer he was drinking to laugh* BABY? WTH?

Heatha: Language Mika

Mika: Is a wonderful thing to use.

Heatha: *facepalm*

Larten smiles and draws in his girl. She wraps her arms around his neck and runs a finger down his scar, giving him chills. His deep green eyes soften while looking at her, but also had a spark of desire in them. He placed his hands lightly on her hips and kissed her. When their lips met, they could feel every part of each other. The passion, the heat. Everything was magnifyed. She lightly nipped his lip, suprising him into a harder kiss. When they broke away from each other which took pure strength, she asked a question in his ear.

WG: So when's the wedding?

Larten: After I propose.

WG: And when will that be?

Darren: WHAT WAS THAT! My eyes are burning!

WG: Shut UP Shan!

Mika: Larten, you and WG are no longer to be left alone anywhere near me at the mountain.

Arrow: I'm going to tell everyone at the mountain about all of you!

Steve: Creepy Crepsley is gettin' some!

WG: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? * strangles Steve*

Larten: First, that is rude and not true. Second, why are you here? I thought you died.

Steve: .Breath!

WG: *lets up slightly*

Steve: I ran away after being kidnapped. Those fangirls are hard to put up with!

Vancha: Tell me about it

Freakee: *glares* No more snogging for you!

Vancha: Oh crap, that's not what I ment! *grovels*

WG: Well, that wraps up this chapter. Hope you laughed a bit. :)

Larten: I was happy.

WG: That's good to know. Want to go practice for the next snogging competition?

Larten: Whatever you want.

WG: Good answer! ;)


End file.
